


They Call This Art?

by The_Smut_Hut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Creampie, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, No Condom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Performance Art, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Virginity Kink, and Rey has an implant, but they had to get screened, no beta we die like men, rey is developing some kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smut_Hut/pseuds/The_Smut_Hut
Summary: So Reylo prompts hath inspired me:"Rey and Ben are simulating sex as part of an orgy art installation. There is penetration but they're supposed to go slow to keep it *classy* It's Rey's first time and it turns out she is really sensitive with Ben so she keeps accidentally having orgasms. No one knows they're real except Ben because he can feel her cumming"Chapter 1 is some exposition of course. But its sexy exposition ehehe...In my tale SNOKE is the man behind the performance art orgy. In all caps because he is a diva who markets his persona that way. Kylo Ren is his equally absurdly named PA who is organizing participants. We enter the story when he is having Rey sign her participant contract...let's see what they think of the details!*Rey is a paid participant and this may be considered dubious consent which is why it is tagged, Rey as you can see knows exactly what she is getting herself into, and even though she kinda accepts on principle...nearly a dare...she is a grown a$$ 24 year old woman here and she can get laid and paid if she wants to!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, rey - Relationship
Comments: 267
Kudos: 392





	1. The dotted line

"So it's $500 for 2 hours as an outer circle participant or $2000 for 2 hours as an inner circle participant. Cash payment. There is a waiver of course, all standard. Do you have any questions?"

The PA for SNOKE got right to the point. He was tall, broad, and dark. Broody and somehow boyish at the same time. Of course he was in the art scene.

Rey wondered if this could be considered art. Was she now an artist if she agreed to participate? Technically she would be one of the many "performers" involved. The artist in question had only dreamed up this modern day bacchanal tableau, but she would be the one living it.

She didn't know whether she should kiss Finn or smack him for recommending her for this project. He had done a bunch of still life modeling work for an exclusive studio uptown. And a few months ago he was invited to work for SNOKE. Finn and a bunch of other "stormtroopers" in modern hard shell uniforms stood stoically during an epic rave for $300. Not bad for a tax free night's work.

In passing Finn had mentioned big bucks up for grab for a few hours...2 to be exact. When Finn mentioned the words "tasteful" and "nudity" the porn alarm went off, but he insisted it was a project with SNOKE who was reputable if not feared in the art community and that there would be varying degrees of participation.

The PA, who went by the laughable sudenym Kylo, gave more details and Rey was wondering just how far she would go to ensure her financial security.

"Remember that the outer circle is a non committal role. You may come and go during the 2 hours as needed for breaks, but must be performing a minimum of 80 minutes total. Heavy petting, stripping, dry humping-" Kylo droned on examples of acceptable behaviors while Rey's mouth went dry.

'Did she have to disclose that she is a virgin?' ...'she should tell them she is a virgin'...'can they refuse her for being a virgin?' She thought to herself nervously.

"The inner circle" Kylo cleared his throat "the big money so to speak...is where the expectations lay. Participants at this level will not be allowed breaks during the 120 minute performance. You may rest in the performance space but may still be approached by other performers or guests of the exhibit. Clothing is optional but nudity is encouraged, as is alcohol use. You are 21 correct?"

"Nearly 24...yes. My identification and medical clearance were all validated. Fit as a fiddle and-" Rey offered before Kylo interrupted.

"And clean? No drug use...recent unknown partners? History of STDs? Risky sexual behaviors? Implant up to date? Penetration of any sort is also strongly encouraged in the inner circle. Your reference Finn suggested you're more _inhibited_ than our usual participants, but I have to ask if any of these factors have been introduced since your submitted bloodwork since prophylactics and birth control are not guaranteed. SNOKE would like our participants to be as close to a blank canvas as reasonably possible before the perf-".

It was Reys turn to interrupt Kylo as he went on and on. "I'M A VIRGIN!" She shouted awkwardly before nearly whispering "don't know how much closer to a blank canvas you can get".

The subsequent silence was painful. Rey could see Kylo gripping his fancy pen tight and working his jaw muscles. She didn't dare meet his eyes but she knew he could see her blushing furiously.

This continued on for so long that Rey was startled by the sudden sound of his deep voice. "If...this is about the money...there are several opportunities I could arrange for you to interview for. I have it on good authority that a catering company we often use is looking for staff to-" Kylo rambled.

At this Rey met his eye and found her voice in defiance.

"No I think I'd like to review and sign the contract for the inner circle...thank you" Rey countered in response to Kylo's blatant suggestion that she couldn't handle the "work".

"In my professional opinion I would strongly suggest against that, if you are trying to prove a point..." Kylo sighed and ran a massive hand through his dark wavy hair. "I think perhaps it would be prudent to begin in the outer circle. Then if there is another installation you could consider-"

"Well thankfully I'm not asking for your professional opinion _Kylo_...And I won't be waiting for the next installation". Rey argued.

"Contractually as a participant in the inner circle you are agreeing to be a willing participant in _any_ sexual scene work that may occur" Kylo warned in a last ditch effort to scare Rey from the position. "The intent is not to have a roomful of people fucking like animals, but this is a drawn out exhibit, and we don't _know_ the extent to which the performances will escalate. Climax is not encouraged since this is a more languorous commentary on the lack of true sensuality in contemporary media and art, but it is also not forbidden as long as participants follow their contracts. Remember 2 _hours_!".

"I've gotta start somewhere, and this is far more memorable, not to mention profitable, than the awful fumblings I've heard about in backseats and after a few drinks" Rey offered optimistically.

"You could very well lose your virginity a dozen times with as many partners while a rotating door of spectators circulates through the room. Are you ready for _that_?!" Kylo roars incredulously.

Cheeky as ever Rey leans in and snatches Kylo's fancy pen. "Where do I sign?"


	2. I Walk the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh we're getting to it...nearly there! 
> 
> TW? There are mentions of blood briefly...and some violence cause...Kylo/Snoke! Blink and you miss it...real quick...like a band-aid...1,2,3...
> 
> Did you really think I wasn't gonna do a literary strip tease?  
Enjoy the ride!

Kylo must have checked the signature a dozen times to ensure the little rebel hadn't duped him and signed 'Mickey Mouse' instead of 'Rey Niima'. But sure enough...clear as day...in her own clear, albeit artless script, was her legal name. Identical to that on her ID card. Kylo must have checked that a dozen times too. Ensuring that her smile was as radiant as he remembered, that her freckles weren't his imagination, and that her eyes seemed to stare into his soul even through a shitty DMV photo.

The performance was 4 days away 'I am so fucked' he thought..."No" Kylo corrected himself looking down at Rey's paperwork one last time "_you_ will be sweetheart".

* * *

Years earlier...

Ben Solo was seeing red. Not only because he had just finished an hour long fight club style installation as part of some graduate project he'd been roped into, but because a blow to his brow had split it open and his own blood trailed into his eyes.

"Such raw power!" SNOKE applauded as he handed a towel and water bottle to Ben.

"This performance has been enhanced tremendously by your contributions my boy" the older man lauded as he surveyed the other participants and the trauma his new pupil had delivered. "Keep it up. This fire in your belly will help make us both very wealthy. I can always find a use for a man of such..._passion_" SNOKE finished menacingly.

"Glad to be of service" Ben smirked before spitting blood onto the marble tile of the performance space.

Not one to tolerate insolence SNOKE grabbed Ben by the scruff of his very sore neck and threw him to the ground. In an instant his elder was at his shoulder. Long knarled fingers dipping into the blood Ben had only just spit onto the shiney floor.

Ben braced himself expecting to have his eyes gouged out by the unstable artist, but instead felt a line of literal violence being drawn across his face. His own blood demarcating who he had been and who he now was.

"If you accept the freedom I have given you. The power to ascend from mediocrity and profit from passion as you see fit. To wield control and chaos as weapons and tools at your disposal...then rise...KYLO REN".

* * *

The night of the performance...

Why was he so nervous? And when had it gotten so hot in here? True they had turned up the ambient temperature by about 10 degrees, to keep the performers who would undoubtedly be in various states of undress soon comfortable, but he felt like the proverbial whore in church.

She would be just another fuck. He'd had plenty of those. Most notably unmemorable. Bitchy divas who agreed to a hatefuck. It wouldn't be much different...or would it? She was a virgin. Kylo groaned trying desperately not to linger on the erotic thought too long. He shook his head disgusted with himself for the misplaced romantic notion...It would be awkward as hell. She'd hate it, he'd hate it, and Rey would probably end up blowing other guys the rest of the night just to avoid talking to him. Kylo cringed at the thought.

No. He would get her into a secluded spot near the center platform facing the back of the performance space. She would open up just for him. People's eyes would be drawn up to the people on top or to the opposite side they were viewing from. More privacy. Well as much as there could be in this situation. And she would have a wall behind her. Yes, no one could sneak up and try to steal her away...no taking a turn...or having a taste...MINE.

Kylo snapped out of it as Hux and Phasma, recurring performers in SNOKE's work, barrelled in to assess where they would like to perform.

"Oh! Will you be joining Ren? I don't think I've seen you spill anything but blood all these years! But if you'll be dolling out seed tonight I'll gladly have a taste" the ginger man taunted as his statuesque companion swatted at him.

"Oh stop it Armie, you'll scare him off! You get up to whatever you feel like Kylo and don't worry about Hux here...I'll keep him on a short leash tonight" the blonde finished by tugging tightly on the man's necktie.

The company was lamentable. Kylo had half a mind to offer Rey $2000 to let him take her in his bed away from this circus...hell he'd pay double. But he had a feeling the firecracker would set the cash on fire and call it principle. And he knew she needed it.

It was the top of the hour and an old fashioned grandfather clock chimed. The surfaces of the space were black, white, sharp, and cold. The clock was out of place in a comforting way...the only object with any warmth.

That was...until Rey walked in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response has been so amazing! Thank you all for the kudos, subscriptions, and comments! It has inspired me to update ASAP....so keep feeding me love so I poop out porn! 
> 
> <3


	3. A Fine Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update! I was trying to update once a week, but then I was on vacation (I was very fortunate to enjoy the final days of Disney World) And when I arrived back in NY the big shutdown began. 
> 
> I have been having major trouble staying motivated and doing more than sleeping and watching silly shows to distract myself. 
> 
> I am really glad that I checked AO3 and was inspired by a bunch of comments to commit to an update...THE REAL SMUT IS COMING! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who continues to read and has helped motivate me! BE WELL!

He couldn’t believe it…She actually showed up.

True Kylo had been obsessing and planning how this would all go down before the ink dried on her contract, but now he would have to make good on all the sordid promises he made himself.

Unlike the other women who had shown up in skimpy sequin cocktail dresses or negligees Rey strolled over to a refreshment table wearing black leggings and a thick grey cable knit sweater. Her hair was half up half down and she was wearing knock off UGG boots that matched her top. It suited the weather but little else about the situation.

Kylo afforded himself one chuckle as he made strides in her direction ‘It's of no consequence, she won’t be wearing any of it long’ he thought.

* * *

Rey spotted a refreshment table as soon as she walked in. She sure as hell wasn’t feeling confident but at least she wouldn’t be hungry.

After sampling, or rather inhaling a piece of each offering and grabbing a glass of bubbly, Rey chewed the morsels thoroughly that she had on her 'too tiny to be reasonable' plate. She let her eyes wander over the small crowd gathering inside. The only people allowed into the gallery space so far were performers. They were all meant to be here by now. The person...or maybe the people…(Rey gulped) she would lose her virginity to were in this room right now...

“Excellent, fuel up. You’re going to need your strength” a deep, familiar, and rather suggestive voice interrupted from the side.

At the same moment Rey turned to face the brick house who had assisted with her paper work she slipped in her wet boots. Simultaneously falling backwards and losing her grip on the very fancy and unquestionably expensive champagne flute in her hand. Before she could even gasp she noticed that she remained suspended in the air. Two arms stopped her; One behind her upper back and the other tucked under her knees. Her arms instinctively wrapped around big warm shoulders. She looked up into equally warm brown eyes and swallowed hard. Kylo.

“Crisis _averted_…Am I right?” another man stage whispered beside Rey with her forgotten glass in his hand. “I’m Poe by the way _miss_?...”

“Um...I'm Rey…Wow…good catch!” she smiled at Poe.

Kylo was surprised they couldn’t hear him grinding his teeth. He would have rolled his eyes if they hadn’t been busy staring daggers at the wannabe trying to flirt with his…Kylo wasn’t certain what he should consider Rey, but she was his.

“Some of us had more _important_ priorities” Kylo growled while he lifted Rey another few inches with ease to emphasize his point.

“Hey, nice catch to you too man!” Poe tried to lighten the mood. “Really good catch” he had the audacity to wink “Opposites attract am I right?...Unless this is an open sort of situation?”

Rey looked nervously between the two men. Tension. Rey was not keen on an open situation. Was this standoff a guy thing? Like an Alpha thing? A sex thing? She felt her cheeks burn at the thought but gripped Kylo’s shoulders a little tighter.

Silence.

Kylo seemed to be breathing heavily and Rey could feel the rise and fall of his chest beside her.

“Well….I’m gonna make another _astounding_ catch and say…you don’t like to share huh Ben? Ha-ha” Poe offered congenially while patting Kylo’s shoulder.

A switch had flipped. Kylo immediately rotated and planted Rey on her feet behind him before turning and facing an ashy faced Poe who realized too late the errors he had made.

“Aaaaand that was a mistake” Poe dead panned before tipping an invisible hat and flying to another part of the gallery.

Rey was at a loss for words. 'What was _that_ all about?' she thought.

While Kylo calmed down Rey shoveled some snacks onto another tiny plate. She munched and was satisfied at the very least to have learned Kylo's real and far less ridiculous name is Ben. So satisfied...until she noticed he was staring.

“So umm the white stuff is delicious…it just drips everywhere” Rey innocently explained while she sucked a gooey cheese spread from her fingers. She hoped he wasn’t grossed out.

Kylo couldn’t tell if he was about to pop a blood vessel or cum in his pants. She really had no clue what she did to him...to everyone. He huffed impatiently as he escorted her to a bench nearby.

Clueless as ever she continued to look at him with her big curious hazel eyes and eat. Her tongue darting out frequently to substitute for a napkin. 

He prayed he wouldn’t have to imagine long what it would feel like teasing _other_ places.

“So what was _that_ all about?” Rey tried to ask casually nodding towards where they had been standing. “Do you know something I don’t about that guy Poe, or did I sign a different contract than I remember. Am I _property_ of Kylo Ren ha-ha” she trailed off awkwardly.

As appealing as that contract amendment sounded, he remembered she was waiting for an answer.

“You don’t strike me as the sort interested in a _flyboy_ like Poe” he muttered tersely. "Wandering eyes, among other _parts_, if you catch my drift".

“Flyboy? Do you mean a fuck-“Rey countered.

“Yes, you get the idea” Kylo rushed.

“Well, maybe someone experienced and detached is just what I need. Besides I’m sure there is nothing in your job description that puts you in charge of pairing performers off” she said tilting her chin up in defiance.

“That is a kind definition of Poe if I’ve ever heard one” Kylo mumbled as he relieved Rey of her now empty plate.

Kylo pulled Rey to her feet and gently led her towards the back of the gallery with a hand on her lower back. She passed through a black velvet curtain that concealed a dimly lit nook. A simple mirror and a white satin mini dress waited inside. Just as Kylo drew the drapes behind her he whispered warmly against the shell of her ear “And you’re right about my role as a PA, but tonight Ms. Rey Niima… I’m a fellow _performer_…now put on the dress”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flyboy was Kylo's classy way of saying fuckboy lol...which Rey was about to fill in the blanks of. 
> 
> Hope you liked the banter and such!
> 
> Sexy times are coming...As with any fic this has taken on a mind of its own and has transformed from a one shot prompt fill to being something that may end up with some plot!
> 
> You decide...Should I wrap this up after the performance? Or let it ride?
> 
> We can decide after they do the deed haha


	4. On the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MA GOSH!  
FINALLY AN UPDATE  
I'm so sorry to everyone reading. I've been struggling in isolation since I live alone. (I also live in NY + have an autoimmune disease so I can't really go out...at all) I have had the benefit of working from home which has given me some structure and I realize how fortunate I am to be employed. But I have also been battling the motivation monster...The why get out of bed? Why not sleep all day when you're not working so you don't have to be alone with your own thought? 
> 
> This week I made a lot of progress in doing little projects around my apartment and such and tonight finally sat down to write...and it just flowed!
> 
> I'm just one of those people that has trouble going from zero to bow chicka wow wow in a few sentences. I will explore one shot erotica in another work...this is not it...but enough character and relationship building...next chapter will be THE PERFORMANCE!
> 
> I hope you all still find this chapter as endearing as I do! 
> 
> Thank you all for the support! Every comment, kudo etc. really does help pull me into the right headspace! If I didn't know people were waiting for more I may have walked away!

Under the chair where the dress is laid there is a sleek black messenger bag. Rey figures Kylo must have stashed it here for safe keeping during the exhibit. Poking out the back pocket is a sketchbook. Knowing she doesn’t have long until things get suspicious, she commits to sneaking a peak.

Inside are all manner of creations. Charcoal, pencil, pen, watercolor, pastels. The book has been filled with all sorts of observation studies. People, places, things. Some seem so different from one another and yet there is a strong stylized quality that is unique to the collection. Some pieces make Rey blush with the passion and innuendo they possess, while others are tender and romantic. When she looks at the signatures, she notices there are two. The risqué works by Kylo Ren while the others are signed Ben Solo.

‘Ben’ she thinks to herself…’Poe had called Kylo, Ben…that must be his real name!’.

Pleased with her sleuth work Rey quickly moves to close the sketchbook and return it to its spot when she discovers a delicate rendering of a silhouette and a pair of eyes practiced beside it that look a lot like her own…signed Ben Solo.

Rey isn’t certain if this little dressing room and wardrobe change Kylo has arranged is unbearably thoughtful or the part in a Netflix murder doc where people scream at the TV how dumb she is.

Erring on the romantic side and eager to settle her nerves Rey picks up the white raw silk dress to get changed. Tucked underneath are a pair of white lace boy short panties (more her style than she expected) and white fuzzy slipper socks. ‘He really has thought of everything’ she chuckled to herself.

When she is finished Rey stares at her reflection. She would have thought white would make her look drained, instead she seemed to glow. Rey looks beautiful and more than that…she _feels_ beautiful…not to mention comfortable. Rey wiggles her toes that are warming up in the fuzzy white socks, takes a deep breath, and pulls back the curtain.

* * *

Kylo looks like a secret service agent guarding the entrance and scanning the room. When Rey steps out he immediately looks down at her; his eyes searching hers for something. Maybe a hint of doubt? He finds none. Instead he simply sees a beautiful young woman beaming up at him.

“Thank you… I don’t expect you do this for all the performers” she says before jumping on her toes to land a quick peck on his cheek.

“How do you feel?” Kylo asks looking her over as she responds.

“I feel good…really good. I won’t lie I was nervous when I walked in…but I guess there’s nothing snacks and a new outfit can’t cure haha. I’m comfy too! You could be a personal shopper or something. The panties and these socks! Spot on!” Rey gushed.

“I’m glad you’re comfortable Rey” he admitted with a smile.

“So! You’re a performer tonight too? Is your partner here yet?” Rey asked adorable oblivious to what was in front of her.

Kylo looked at her in stunned silence. ‘Wow. Could someone be so innocent?’ he thought before Rey went on.

“Or ummm _partners_. I know some people have groups going…I mean, of course they must be here already since all the performers have arrived…so ummm, who are you with?” she finished.

Kylo landed Rey with a hungry stare. He would devour every detail of her flushed cheeks and wide hazel eyes until she connected the dots.

She parted her lips and drew a small gasp…

“_Oh_!” Rey quietly concluded.

Kylo wondered if she could hear the groan he let slip. Wondering what that little ‘oh’ would sound like under different circumstances tonight.

* * *

After a fair amount of awkward silence and blushing Kylo wanted to get Rey comfortable with the spot he had staked out. Other performers were getting themselves…_warmed_ _up_…and he didn’t want some people’s blatant immodesty to give her cold feet. While most pairs and groups placed themselves in high visibility spots that Kylo supposed satisfied their presumable exhibitionist tendencies, he ushered Rey deeper into the gallery behind the main platform. Yes, guests were able to walk around the back of the platform if they wished, but Kylo knew from experience with how these shows played out that other performers never set up past the main platform and people were always more interested in the show than making sure they completed their circuit walking around the gallery.

Rey adorably wrung her hands and shuffled in her socks as she eyed the spot. Her posture seemed more relaxed when she noticed they would have their own space with the benefit of a platform blocking one side. Kylo grinned to himself knowing he had already pleased Rey in some small way with this decision.

Without much fanfare he reached under the platform and pulled out another surprise, a quilted queen size mattress topper. He couldn’t smuggle in a mattress, but he’d be damned if Rey lost her virginity shivering on cold cheap tiles. After spreading out and smoothing the plush feather cushion Kylo surveyed the setup and gave a contented nod.

Rey beamed at him and practically jumped halfway onto Kylo’s lap in their makeshift love nest. She had never had a relationship and this guy was ticking boxes she didn’t even know she had. Rey scolded herself for thinking about tonight as more than just a paycheck and a right of passage, but she had never had someone treat her so thoughtfully.

“Rey” his deep dark voice drove Rey from her thoughts.

Taking her small hand in his again he looked into her eyes before he continued.

“We don’t have much more time before we will be prompted to begin. We can talk for awhile if you would like that? _I_ would like that. I’d like very much to get to know you better” he spoke softly just to her.

* * *

The next thirty minutes passed in what felt like thirty seconds. Kylo shared how much he wanted to start sharing his own work and teaching others, and Rey shared her passion for thrifting and up-cycling found objects. She chuckled when Kylo suggested that made her an artist too. They talked about their favorite food and colors as a joke, and yet somehow managed to dig into deeper subjects like family and loneliness. Just as both had managed to admit to themselves as much as each other that they were looking for a partner…for someone to show them their place in all this…they were instructed by a cold and cruel voice to begin.

Kylo’s eyes seemed soft when he looked down at Rey. She noticed their hands were still joined; they had been the entire time they talked. Rey’s heart fluttered. A life as a touch starved nobody bounced around on her own meant intimacy wasn’t her strong suit. She knew she was about to have sex for the first time but somehow this small simple development felt bigger than what she was about to do.

“Rey” Kylo called again drawing her from her thoughts. “I’m attracted to you. I knew that when we met and talked over your papers. And well, I guess I made that obvious when I volunteered to be your partner here tonight” he gave a lopsided smirk. “But what you may not know is…I _want_ you Rey”.

Hearing those words, she felt herself gasp as Kylo continued.

“Not just tonight. Not just sex. But emotionally, romantically…good, bad…I’m a possessive man Rey, and I guess this proves it…because I want you…_all_ of you…But now that we’re here…I need to know you want this too. I don’t expect you to want me in all the ways I want you, but I couldn’t let us continue tonight without offering you the opportunity to say no. I’ll want you all the same even if you walk away now. But if you stay, I need to know at the very least you want me…even if it’s just for tonight”.

With that Kylo raised her pale knuckles to his lips and gave her a gentle kiss before placing his hand back over hers as if to keep it safely in place. Rey’s heart felt as though it might burst. She was happy, nervous, aroused, and excited all at once.

“But…my contract?” Rey wondered out loud trying to process Kylo’s offer.

“I retain the sole copy of your contract and health clearance. They are on this premises. You say the word and they will be destroyed. There will be no trace of your connection to this project or your legal obligation to uphold the agreement that you signed” he finished stoically.

Rey suspected he had that response prepared and it pained her to know he presumed he would be rejected.

After a moment of pause Kylo continued “Well, if you excuse me for a moment, I can go retrieve your documents and I can destroy them in front of you if you wish” as he shifted to rise up from their padded sanctuary Rey grabbed their joined hands before he could let go.

“No!” she nearly yelled. “Please…don’t” Rey continued quietly. “I’m no expert in what to expect tonight. I don’t know what I can promise because…I’ve never been offered so much, but…I want this…I want you!”.

Without realizing Rey had leaned forward during her plea until her free hand rested on Kylo’s chest while his cradled her cheek.

“Oh sweetheart, we’ll make an expert out of you tonight” he whispered before their warm lips met in a kiss far more delicate than what it promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::SMILES:: 
> 
> THE PORN THAT WAS PROMISED NEXT CHAPTER! 
> 
> Fun fact I made the sketches in the back of Ben's book a silhouette and him practicing Rey's eyes because I felt like it was too cliche to have a fully realized portrait...especially after one meeting
> 
> I swear I'm done teasing!
> 
> Also who else is low key depressed that Disney+ is besmirching all that is pure, joyful, and holy about May the 4th by releasing TROS on the streaming service that day...I'm a salty Crait bitch


	5. The Starting Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you, and Revenge of the 5th!  
I did my best to whip this up to release during these high holy holidays! 
> 
> In this chapter we begin...The main event! The performance.  
But remember...this is just the beginning!  
This chapter only brings us about 30 minutes into the performance, and they are contractually obligated for 2 hours hehe
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words and encouragement. Clearly it has helped me get myself back on track since I'm updating without a month or two going by! 
> 
> MTFBWY

Rey gave a start when the lights of the gallery suddenly dimmed and strange atmospheric music that was erotic and unsettling at the same time began thrumming through the vacuous space.

Kylo assured her it was normal and a sign that they were expected to…_begin_. He wondered if it were possible that he could be more nervous than Rey. He reminded himself that she made her decision with all the facts and he should just calm do-…the _facts_…his medical clearance. He of course had a copy of Rey’s, but he forgot to share his!

“Rey, it seems I’ve forgotten one last detail before we…_proceed_. My medical clearance papers are in my bag in that changing area I arranged. I’ll be back in just a moment-“He said giving her hand a squeeze.

Before Kylo could finish his thought, Rey turned the tables “Don’t. You. Dare” she whispered. “You are not going to leave me alone at this…_orgy_!”

A quick glance around the room helped Kylo reassess his priorities.

Rey rolled her eyes when several minutes later Kylo had managed to log into his patient portal and pull up a copy of his medical clearance on his phone. They were both completely clean, and in no danger of making a baby just yet thanks to an implant Rey had gotten a few years ago.

“Thank you…_Ben_ _Solo_” she grinned after seeing he had a clean bill of sexual and physical health.

“About _that_…” Kylo began.

“_Later_” Rey insisted.

With that Kylo pushed Rey’s hand to the side and behind her while gently guiding her to lay back by cradling her neck.

Rey felt almost sleepy as she was pressed back into the quilted mat, transfixed by soulful brown eyes which seemed to see only her.

Without words at all they spent time in contented silence. Kylo lazily stroking and calming Rey as she melted into the floor. One moment they carded through each other’s hair while they let their eyes explore their faces, the next they were on their sides. She had her back pressed to his chest and felt his hand massaging her hip and thigh as she synced with his breathing. All the while their other hand remained joined. 

At some point Rey’s eyes had closed. She remembered Kylo had started speaking in her ear. Telling her how beautiful she was, how special, how precious. She felt his lips stamping kisses along her jaw and neck as he explained how he wanted to map every inch of her. At some point she heard fabric rustling while she felt like she was floating. Then Kylo was poised above her. Hand holding hers while his other caressed her cheek. Balanced on his forearm. At some point he asked her a question.

“Are you ready Rey?”

Rey opened her eyes and all she could see was Kylo. His broad bare shoulders and chest sheltered her and despite the soft sounds beginning to echo from around the room she felt safe and happy. She couldn’t think up a single word in that moment. So, she smiled, held Kylo’s face, and kissed him.

Unlike their first kiss this one deepened..._quickly_.

Kylo’s brief softness blended seamlessly back into something more dominant and assertive. Rey liked the breathless giddy feeling creeping over her as they moved faster, and her heart accelerated. With a brusque motion Kylo reached for Rey’s hips and pulled on her panties. Unpracticed Rey had no inclination that she should lift her hips so he could pull them down. Meeting resistance Kylo decided to tear them off instead. Ripping the lacy material at her hips and pulling it from between her legs.

“Oi! I really liked those!” she gasped as she kissed him.

“I’ll buy you dozens more” Kylo growled as he moved on.

Rey didn’t miss how he seemed to purr when his hands ran over her smooth bare mound. She liked to shave herself but seeing as she would be $2,000 richer after tonight, she treated herself to a wax.

“Mmmm did somebody get _ready_ for me tonight?” he crooned.

“_Somebody_ likes the feeling, decided to indulge, and did it for her damn _self_” she teased nipping at his shoulder.

Slowly Kylo danced his fingers along her slit. Occasionally stopping to rub soft circles at the top. Rey let her hands wander over his chest and made a small sound of surprise when she realized Kylo had already gotten entirely nude.

When one of Kylo’s long thick fingers dipped into her cleft and slid easily through her own slick they both knew it was time.

“Remember we have all the time in the world” Kylo whispered.

“Ummm I know you work here, but we actually have 2 hours” Rey corrected playfully.

“One hour and forty minutes remaining sweetheart…at least while we’re on the clock” at that Kylo gave a roguish grin and ghosted over the button between Rey’s legs which made her yelp.

“Tsk tsk, remember participants are discouraged from reaching climax during the performance. This will be a nice long hike up a very tall mountain but tonight I promise after this we can both freefall as many times as you want. Just relax, breathe, and tell me if you feel like you’re about to go over the edge…alright?”

Metaphors aside Rey nodded enthusiastically not entirely certain she could achieve the control such a commitment would require. Sex couldn’t be that much different than masturbation. If she could stop herself from humping a pillow when a room mate came home drunk at 3am she could stop herself before she orgasm-ed, right?

How hard could it be?

* * *

‘How hard could it be?’

Something Rey asked herself again when she felt Kylo’s length brush against her thigh.

Very hard, apparently. Soft, firm, and warm came to mind as well.

Rey refocused. A few more moments of kisses and strokes and she was back in her tingly happy place.

And yet, for a duo who had just agreed for the dozenth occasion that it was time to ‘do the deed’, the moment seemed to halt.

Blinking up into a mop of perfectly mussed raven hair Rey brushed back the bulk and looked into Kylo’s eyes. Without an explanation, she understood. Rey realized she wasn’t the only one who needed things tonight, he did too.

With a soft smile she pulled him closer until she could feel his heat bleed through the raw silk of her dress.

Rey wanted to curse the maker when an extremely tall blonde and her ginger lover paraded past in their periphery. The woman spanking the man with a paddle as he crawled in front of her. The pair were hard to miss… or _ignore_.

Turning his serious countenance back to her Rey reminded him exactly what he needed to hear.

“_Ben_, I want _you_” she whispered so he was forced to lean in. Staring at her lips to catch every word.

‘Stars, what did I do to deserve her’ Ben wondered before responding with near predatory gusto.

“I _know_”.

* * *

With that Ben stole her breath away. Consuming every sigh and sound as he taught her how deep a kiss could be. Before Rey had time to tense, she felt the same soft, firm, warmth pressed against her entrance. She sensed a tightness, a pressure, or maybe it had been a pinch? There was a brief ache but none of it was memorable enough for her to be able to explain. With certainty Rey could say she felt complete. Filled in a way that helped her understand the fuss about it all. And nothing at all like the bliss she found for years with a pillow or balled up blanket.

Rey let out a giggle at the thought.

Though it took every corded muscle not to start thrusting wildly into Rey’s tight heat, the sound that escaped her prompted Ben to break away.

“Alright?” he panted with effort.

Rey nodded breathlessly “Just a giggle…I feel…I _just_…”.

Without another moment Ben resumed his rightful place at her lips “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too” he mumbled against her neck.

Immediately Rey noticed a difference in the sensations once Ben began to move. Drawing back and forth, in and out. Circling his hips. The motions accentuated just how big and thick he was in all areas. More than once Rey had to stop kissing just to tip her head back to let a sound escape.

As a young woman who had only ever pleasured herself without the benefit of complete privacy in her shared apartment, Rey was embarrassed by the grunts, sighs, and other manner of noises she made.

At one point when a particularly persistent and strong rhythm Ben had started rubbed points inside her she hadn’t known existed Rey clapped a hand over her mouth. In an instant Ben had her wrists pinned over her head.

“Tsk tsk Rey, those belong to _me_!” he chided, punctuating the final word with an upward thrust that made her see fireworks as he struck the spot powerfully.

Rey was panting. Hyperventilating as her thighs trembled around Ben. Eyes closed tight she heard herself make a strangled keen as she climaxed suddenly. Her heart fluttered as did the muscles of her sex around Ben’s cock. Wetness ran down her inner thighs where they were joined.

Slowly she recovered and opened her eyes.

“Did _I_ do that?” Ben smirked sarcastically as he ran his fingers through Rey’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh?  
I hope we likey!
> 
> I may have gone overboard with the italics this chapter...but it's what it needed when I read it in my mind!  
Let me know if anyone is curious what I envisioned for Rey's dress/panties. I think we all get the idea. I just wasn't sure if everyone could picture raw silk. I wasn't a fan of the shiny, smooth, kinda cliche of regular silk. Raw silk has another ingredient added and actually reduced the weight of the fabric. It is a bit "rougher" and usually has more texture to it and is matte. It can be light like a feather, soft, and give just the right friction ;) This has been my silk TedTalk. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading along. I sincerely hope everyone is well. And if you are not and it's something you want to talk through...let's talk about it! Or help cheer each other up as much as possible. We don't have to be happy right now, but we owe it to ourselves not to be miserable! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and or subs/bookmarks are always lovely!
> 
> MTFBWY


	6. Over the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!  
I know it has been a long wait, thanks so much for hanging on! I'm fortunate enough to still be working but it has been demanding, and my motivation has been touch and go. BUT I'M BACK AT IT!  
Here is a little something! Ben and Rey continue their performance and continue getting closer ;)
> 
> ENJOY!

It was at this point Rey realized it was going to be a long night. She tried to catch her breath as she felt Ben massage his long fingers through her hair. Slowly but surely returning to Earth. She knew they were supposed to…_restrain_ themselves. But Rey had no idea how much more intense sex would be, and so quickly!

‘Did I do that?’ he had said. She couldn’t believe his cheek!

Still in a daze Rey shifted beneath Ben. A noise of surprise escaped her at her sensitivity as she rediscovered the wonderful feeling of fullness.

“Well, I haven’t seen many moments like _that_ during a SNOKE exhibit!” a voice drifted from beside them.

“Makes you wonder if the old man knows he has a pair of love birds back here. I’d think his sense of carnal detachment and objectivity would be mortally offended!” another whispered.

Before Rey had time to blush Ben lowered himself down to cover her. A deep rumble leaving his chest as he growled at the onlookers.

“They’re positively _feral_!” one quipped as they took the hint and continued back to the front of the gallery.

Rey would be lying if she said _that_ sudden display of dominance didn’t alert her to some possible kinks she had. It felt nice to have someone be protective…_possessive_.

“Where were we?” Ben murmured against her neck. With ease he pulled Rey up and into his lap as he sat back against the platform behind them. Still linked face to face he dragged his teeth along her throat and nipped at Rey’s ear, testing her resolve, looking for more chinks in the armor he could use to drive her mad. He knew it was cruel, but he relished making her fall apart. The real trick was ensuring he was the only one who knew it.

Rey was momentarily distracted by the group enjoying themselves on that stage they were braced against until she felt herself jostled and a loud tearing sound ripped through the air. Ben’s massive hands grasped the lace trim above her breasts and started pulling the garment apart. In moments she found herself being slowly rocked in Ben’s lap wearing something that more closely resembled a vest than a dress.

“Oi, looks like you owe me a dress too, I liked this!” Rey swatted playfully at his shoulder.

“Sorry sweetheart looks like you needed a new one regardless” Ben smirked running his fingers near the hem of the ruined dress, hopelessly stained from her virgin blood and cum.

Rey appreciated the subtle way Ben was slowly but surely getting her comfortable with being bare. He never stopped caressing or kissing. Constantly nuzzling along her jaw and warming the new skin he exposed with his large hands as he pushed back the tattered dress. As though he became her shield instead. An invisible cloak his touch tailored along her flesh as he claimed her.

Without much of a break Rey felt Ben grip her hips and resume their performance. The new position and angle had her frozen in place. Trying her best not to react to the onslaught of sensation as she placed open mouthed kisses on Ben's shoulders. She could feel air pushed from her as Ben reached deeper and harder. Rey could feel her muscles tense in an effort to resist the overwhelming stimulation.

“Remember to focus Rey, don’t get carried away” Ben crooned as he worked Rey’s hips in torturous circles while lifting her up and down his member. He had to bite his lip at the sensation of her warmth fluttering involuntarily in response to his attentions. ‘_Maker_’ he thought ‘she’s so sensitive’.

Not to be outdone and intent upon revenge after their first round Rey decided two could play at this game.

A couple of deep breaths later she found herself taking the lead. Guiding Ben’s hands to her breasts as they gently bounced. And just like that he took the bait. Kneading and thumbing her budding nipples while Rey began to ride him.

True, she was clumsy and inexperienced, but it seemed that it was that same eager innocence and lack of technique that now drove Ben wild. Her bucking and grinding was a relentless attempt at pay back in kind, hoping to tempt _him_ to climax.

Rey could feel Ben huffing and puffing trailing kisses along her chest as he did his best to cling to some semblance of control. She pinned Ben’s shoulders back against the platform during a particularly forceful thrust. Suddenly there was a whirl of motion and sensation and Rey found herself on her hands and knees. Winded and confused.

“Not so fast, seems like you’ve got some power of your own little miss innocent…you’re stronger than you know” Ben panted into her ear.

“_Oooh_!” Rey squeaked overcome with just how many new feelings it seemed she would be experiencing tonight. Already his girth was stretching her in new ways and rubbing spots yet untouched.

Ben had zero mercy in their little game. He resumed with a punishing rhythm and pounded into Rey with a vigor that sounded audibly. Flesh against flesh as he did his best to regain dominance. It seemed his new tactic accomplished this with ease. In moments Rey’s arms trembled with the power of Ben’s thrusts and she fell forward onto her forearms. For several minutes Rey bit the flesh of her hand to contain squeals of pleasure. Ben could feel her shudder and strain then become limp in a building cycle of sexual tension. Rey knew the end was near. He was going to finish her again. This time on all fours, head down…ass up…an animal in heat…her cheeks flushed and yet somehow, she was driven closer to the edge.

To Rey’s surprise she felt Ben reach around her and pull her against him. Now being filled on her knees with her back pressed to his strong chest. One of his arms crossed over her own chest pinning her to him while giving Ben a soft handful of tit to massage. His other hand wandered to her mound. Rubbing and circling while Rey’s head fell back against his shoulder. Despite the change in position Ben continued to thrust up into Rey with the same intensity. His strokes had become shallower but with equal force. Just as Rey’s entire body spasmed Ben’s fingers dipped between her folds to assault her clit. The direct contact made her eyes roll back. She opened her mouth to scream as her pussy clenched around Ben’s cock but found he had slid his arm up the column of her throat and gently squeezed. Her mouth hung open in a silent shout while bursts of air puffed and eased from her as the dizzying thrill of his gentle pressure reminded her to behave.

Rey wilted in his strong grip. It felt like he spent hours praising and massaging her until he gently released her. Rey laid on her belly grateful again for the soft pad beneath them, grateful for the miracle of a man helping her explore sex, and grateful she would remember to pinch him after a quick nap when she drifted off to him humming “Oops I did it again” while rubbing her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I hope everyone enjoyed this!  
I'll do my best to update faster <3


	7. The Finish Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS ONE!   
This chapter is more SMUT and we reach the end of the performance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holiday season is over and I finished the 2 classes I foolishly decided to take on in addition to being a retail store manager   
(I got A's in both!)   
So I have returned to my favorite pass-time...writing! I will be updating the fics as part of my The_Smut_Hut account and hopefully I will be working on my other account/fics in 2021 as well. If you like Clyde/Rey look into "Bless the Rain" which I recently update with two chapters!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting and sticking with me! And welcome to any and all new readers!

They were in the home stretch. Rey drifted in and out of awareness but distinctly heard a stern voice state there was 30 minutes remaining. Indistinctly she heard more and more fleshy sounds around the room. Slaps, smacks, grunts, coos. The other performers weren’t climaxing, but they _were_ enthusiastically shouting filth at one another and frequently exchanging partners.

‘Maker, he’s still going?’ Rey blushed as she woke again. Time was running out and more onlookers toured the rest of the gallery and since they couldn’t stop their performance Ben had taken over. He was massaging her shoulders while he gently rocked himself against her bottom. Covering her prone figure as she rested.

“Time’s nearly up sweetheart” Ben said gently as he kissed Rey’s shoulder’s and neck. “You can rest, I’ll just love on you a bit more and keep our little show going til the end”

Rey smiled to herself thinking about his words ‘I’ll just love on you a bit more’. She sighed happily as Ben stroked her waist and grind-ed against her. Realization stuck her ‘he hasn’t…_finished_’.

Without being too obvious Rey did her best to rock back against Ben, pushing her hips and bottom back up against him as she slowly spread her legs. After a few passionate minutes Ben nearly slipped his length inside.

“_Rey_?” he panted halting her hips roughly. She could feel him throbbing against her as he stilled their motions. “What are you trying to do?”.

Looking over her shoulder she tried her best doe eyes. “Well…I just figured…you haven’t...you _know_…” she trailed off at the implication.

_SMACK_

Rey’s jaw dropped and eyes went wide. Arching her back she looked back in shock at Ben’s ravenous and dark expression. He slapped her ass!

“_That_, is not part of the performance little one. You’re just lucky I’m a generous man with little regard for rules” he said as he smoothed his hand over her flushed ass cheek. “Seems like bending the rules for you has made you bold”.

“You have no idea” Rey smirked. Quick as a flash she reached for Ben and impaled herself back on his cock.

Ben dropped down on top of Rey at nearly the same moment as a group of onlookers walked by.

A deep groan escaped him as Rey gave a pitch-y sigh.

Rey resumed rocking herself back against Ben from her prone position, and he couldn’t resist. Ben reached under Rey’s arms to grip her shoulders and pulled her back against him as he rutted. Their pace escalated quickly and with minutes left she could feel Ben’s dick swell and twitch. She may have been a virgin until today, but she knew her mission was nearly accomplished.

“_Rey_” Ben panted in warning. His pace stuttered as he fought against biology to force himself to pull out. “Rey…wait...I’m gonna…”

Sensing his next move Rey bit her lip and bared down as tight as she could, clenching her pussy so it would grip him as she reached back and held his waist down against her. Her body started to shake as she also hooked an ankle over Ben’s calf to keep him buried inside.

“I _know_” she panted.

Ben’s eyes rolled back in his head at her response. He could feel her tense around him. Massaging his cock while he reached the edge along with her. Each thrust forced efforted gasps from them until they spasmed.

“**BEN**!” Rey cried as both surrendered to the rhythmic contractions of the other.

Rey’s heat milked Ben as he released over and over driving balls deep. The pleasure was overwhelming and Rey wondered if she would form an addiction to the sensation of drawing out Ben’s completion. Slowly the pulses and throbs of their climax receded, and they caught their breath.

Reluctantly Ben withdrew from Rey’s warmth. She turned over and reached down to spread her lower lips as he watched possessively. After a few moments of flexing her tight pelvic muscles a stream of thick white cum followed the trail Ben left when he pulled out of Rey.

“Did I do that?” she chimed devilishly looking up at Ben. A chaotic mess of debauched innocence.

Ben rushed forward to deeply kiss Rey. Lost in their bliss neither noticed the gallery guard who approached.

‘Ahem!’ the attendant dressed in red obnoxiously cleared their throat. “Excuse me, the performance gong sounded over 5 minutes ago you may…_cease_”.

The duo collapsed into a fit of laughter. Smiling as their kisses lingered. Ben drew a cover across Rey but made no attempt to move until…

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.

A singular, slow, applause. Then a rough, decrepit, cruel voice cut through their joy.

“Bravo, my boy. I wish I had known _Kylo_ _Ren_ would be performing again” the man boasted loudly.

Immediately Rey felt Ben’s muscles stiffen and shift to shield her from the strange old man.

“And that finale! That _encore_!” He continued as he approached. His mock jovial tone took a sudden frightening turn towards malice. “But maybe my ears deceived me?” he inquired darkly.

**“_What did she call you_?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!!   
Enter SNOKE the artist lol  
Hope everyone enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Do we like where this is heading?


End file.
